Herald of a New Age
by evelsaint93
Summary: The past defines the future. Arthur lives day to day dreaming of gutting Uther like a fish. His attraction to his half-sister Morgana was not the only secret he was keeping. It's when he meets Merlin, an ex-slave, that he finds his true path. Dark Fic!


**Herald of a New Age**

A/N: This is a grotesquely dark Merlin Fic, the darker side of magic and the darker nature of humanity will be explored here.

This fic is not for the weak of heart. I will incorporate elements from the original legends into this fic.

Will contain graphic violence , rape, torture, mental compulsions, and deceit.

For those of you who can stomach this, prepare to read a real Dark Merlin and Dark Arthur Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Tanned leather cowhide was never meant to be twisted into such an instrument of pain. Dried out by the sun and stretched, hammered, pulled taut, the thin strips of leather had a deceptively cruel bite to it.

_"I should kill all the cows, no one else can use their hide if I kill all the cows."_ Merlin thought incoherently as the whip lashed at him again, this time between the shoulder blades.

The whip, the first man-made creation to break the sound barrier. The collective force and momentum gathered at the tip, ready to pierce the invisible barrier of sound at a moment's notice but instead unleashed it's energy across his back in a white hot lash that drew blood. He bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming, blood pooling in his mouth at the sharp bite.

Fucking Whip.

Merlin had never hated something with so much passion, not even the slaver, Hagel, or "Nutsack" as Merlin liked to call him secretly.

"Get on your foot boy! The coal isn't going to dig itself out of the ground!" Hagel barked as he threatened to strike Merlin again, causing the emancipated slave to flinch reflexively. He hurriedly attacked the hard rock with the pickaxe, his sinewy arms burning in exhaustion as he forced himself to continue.

He had little energy to spare, the meager scraps of leftover that he scraped and begged for did little to nourish him. As a young boy,he was dangerously thin and any baby fat he had was long gone.

Chained, whipped, and ritualistically beaten had put a deep seed of hatred with in him. To distance himself from the body numbing work, Merlin had plenty of time to vent and let his thoughts wander.

Why him?

Did he do something in his past life to deserve this?

Is there a God out there?

Is this because of his magic?

Having the ability to conjure flames from thin air, to make time slow down to a crawl, this power is his birthright. He was born with it and it was a fundamental part of him, this much he understood. Yet, his gifts were locked away by the arcane symbols etched into the metal cuffs. The symbols were nothing like he had ever seen before and he commited each and every one to memory.

It was these symbols that sealed away his powers. If not for them, Merlin would have used his abilities to give Hagel a very nice and slow death.

Apparently, "Nutsack" noticed the deranged smile on his face because not a moment later he received another lash that snapped him out of his stupor.

"You fvukin' slave, what are you smiling about? Does it look like I'm smiling here?" Hagel snarled. Indeed, Hagel seemed more ... temperamental than usual. He took another swig of mead from his pouch and grumbled, "Been Three flippin' years and still haven't seen another diamond ore."

Merlin snickered at Hagel's grumbling, it wasn't that he didn't find any diamond ores, he just put it to a better use.

One day he was digging when he found a small milky ore, it was rough and covered by small black fragments of coal but he knew what it was. He carefully brushed off the stray pieces of coal clinging to the ore and marveled at the milk ore in his hand. It was the size of a small marble and looked rather unimpressive. Once it was cut, it would turn into a dazzling gem.

Out of spite that day, he swallowed the raw diamond ore to hide it from Hagel; he gets searched everyday to make sure he doesn't take anything of value like a raw diamond ore.

However after three days of prodding and fishing through his shit, Merlin got very worried. The last thing he needed was some rock blocking up his gut, dying because he couldn't pass his shit. Yet after a week, his bowel movements were still going strong and there was no stoppage in his guts!

If anything, his health and vitality seemed to be getting even better! He began feeling faint flickers of his magic, something that should have been suppressed by the cuffs.

The only conclusion he came to was that the diamond was somehow absorbed into his body and somehow amplified his magic. Merlin had no idea how it was possible, normal humans can't digest or consume diamonds, but he wasn't normal; this was out of the norm even for Merlin.

Since then, he had ingested countless other small ores that he found. He could feel his powers bubbling under the surface, straining to be released. He only needed a bit more to overpower the seal. His thoughts came to a jarring halt when he pick axe clanged noticeably against something that was not coal.

Hagel heard it too because he rushed over and saw exactly what he saw, a flash of milky white. "Diamond! Dig boy! Dig!" he screeched. Merlin pounded away at the surrounding coal and rock with glee. This was it, the last piece!

The last piece needed for freedom.

With a bit of effort, Merlin finally unearthed the biggest diamond ore he had ever seen, the same for Hagel because he could practically see gold coins twinkling in place where the eyes were suppose to be.

"F-Fantastic, this ore alone could net me at least five thousand gold pieces! If I get it cut properly, twenty five thousand gold pieces maybe!"

The ore was the size of a man's clenched fist. More than enough to amplify his powers.

Hagel reached out for the ore, "Good job slave, I'll buy you a drumstick or something to reward you."

Merlin snorted and darted out of Hagel's reach. "Fat chance Nutsack! I find this and all I get is a drumstick? Really how greedy can you get?"

Hagel reigned in his anger. "I'll get you a whole chicken or do you want a lashing to go with it?" he held up his whip to threaten him and let a twisted smile appear on his face as Merlin flinched.

"You fucking greedy nutsack. I want to be free, but I know you won't do that. Even if this ore could buy hundreds of new slaves, you still won't let me go; you are greedy to the core, filth."

Hagel threw back his head and laughed. "Yes, I want it all! Why should I let a good slave go to waste? Five thousand gold? Twenty five thousand gold? It's not enough, I want it all!"" his eyes glimmered with crazed insanity.

The young slave across him looked at him with pity. "There's no more hope for you. Good bye you fvukin' Nutsack."

He held up the diamond ore to his open mouth and slowly brought it forward. Hagel couldn't help but notice how white the slave's teeth are, a stark contrast to his own yellowing teeth. There was a solid crunch and a series of smaller crackinling as Merlin took a bite out of the solid diamond ore and started chewing.

"W-Wha-?"

Merlin closed his eyes as he savored the unique flavor of the diamond, a cold tingling sizzle that numbed his tongue and freed his senses. "Beautiful", he whispered as his body eagerly took his the diamond, his magic building up to a staggering painful pressure.

The Runes etched on his cuffs came to life as they glowed angry red in an attempt to suppress his magic and Hagel recognized what was hapening.

"No!"

The Slaver picked up the discarded pick axe and waddled over to Merlin to crush the young slaves skull before he could free himself. Merlin screamed a primal roar as he overpowered the supression seals temporarily to cast one spell.

A simple unlocking spell.

The cuffs popped open and Merlin looked up to Hagel's terrified face, the pick axe on a beautiful arc to crush through his eye into his skull.

"You should've ran faster fatty!"

His eyes erupted into an illuminating gold glare and Hagel blasted back into the the cavern wall, his body crucified by invisible bonds of magic that held him in place. Resistance was futile at this point, Hagel simply didn't have enough muscles to break through the hold he had on him.

Hagel started ranting, turning a nice shade of puce with his face. "You lil' shit. I should have never have bought you, it was because you were cheap and you had that evil magic mojo shit. Let me go so I can kill you."

Merlin picked up the whip and lashed it across Hagel's face, cutting the angry tirade short.

"Shut the fuck up you greedy nutsack!" Merlin bellowed. "I was seven when you bought me, you made me slave under you for five years!" Tears that Merlin thought he had long dried up were making it's appearance now.

"I was seven you piece of shit. SEVEN!" He lashed Hagel across the face again in anger. "My home was pillaged, my mother killed, and I was turned into a slave!"

Hagel sneered at him through the pain. "Oh woe is I, the poor boy who became a slave and my mommy died. Boo hoo hoo. Grow a pair you lil' shithead. The world ain't pretty or pure. It's filthy and only those with money and power who can do what they want. Shit heads like you should just bow before us."

Even though restrained and held powerless to the wall, Hagel still found the contempt and anger to mock Merlin.

"Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me. I have your life in my hands and yet you still run your mouth. Maybe this will stop you from saying shit for a while."

With a quick snap of the finger, the whip hovered in mid-air menacingly, coiling like a serpent before blurring into a frenzy of inhumanly fast lashes that tore skins from the flesh. Hagel screamed in pure agony as white hot pain assaulted every single nerve in his body, just as he felt himself slipping away, the whip stopped.

"Any last words before I kill you."

It wasn't really a question, the young slave didn't particularly care if he had something to say or not. The lil' shit head was set of his death and in a way, he accepted the inevitable.

"Yeah, I heard your mother was a good lay before they killed her."

Merlin's nostril flared angrily as his eyes glimmered with malice. "I was going to be quick about it and kill you but your just don't know when to stop." He raised both hands slowly and clumps of coal started levitating into the air. they hovered ominously in the air until Merlin sneered. "Die with the coal you love so much."

They gathered on his body, covering his chest, his feet, his hands, and his neck but not the face. Hagel felt a mounting horror grow, "No no no No NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!" He could see the coal covering him completely, pieces now starting to collect around his face.

He was being buried alive.

"Too late for regrets now Hagel, the past can't change."

The last thing he saw before he was fully entombed was the young slave, sapphire eyes glittering with concealed insanity and hatred.

He could feel it, this boy was going to make the world burn in a sea of flame and chaos.

Well, not that he cared. The world could go fuck itself.

Then Darkness.

* * *

><p>He was broken.<p>

There was nothing to fill the void left from his mother's death. Nothing to heal his broken soul from the torment he suffered for the last five years. Was there a purpose in living? He had no dreams, no aspiration of his own. He had only desired freedom, the sweet freedom which he achieved.

Now he was left with emptiness.

It was a gnawing void that filled his heart, what was he suppose to do now? All he felt was hatred and anger agains the world.

Hatred for the bandits which raided his village, anger at the world for allowing the injustice to occur. Ealdor was a small village in the outskirts of the Escetia Kingdom but still part of the Kingdom nonetheless, the king had refused multiple request for aid and because of that, the bandits did what they wanted.

What Hagel said was true, the world is a dark place and only those with wealth and power could make a difference.

Merlin vowed to be one of them.

He would make it so that slavery will be banned, so that bandits would never roam the roads, and so no one will ever have to go through what he went through.

The question remains, where is he suppose to go now?

* * *

><p><span>In Camelot<span>

Arthur stood awkwardly before his father, resisting the impulse to fidget. He couldn't afford to show his discomfort, it was weakness and Uther hated weakness. The King perused the treatise regarding tax exemption with a scornful eye. No doubt it was well written but it lacked a certain flair, a certain uniqueness to it. Morgana had added an innovative twist to hers while Arthur's appear to be a summary of the text.

Uther crumpled the teatise and threw it into the lit hearth. Arthur couldn't hold back his indignation, five hours of hard work reduced to ashes. "I worked so hard on that!" He was met witha sharp backhand for his cheek.

"Don't you raise your voice at me boy! That essay was worthless crap that anyone could have written in an hour. Why can't you be more like Morgana? Your sister has the brain and talent to lead but because she's female, the duty falls upon you to suceed this kingdom!"

The young prince stood back up, withholding the urge to nurse his swollen cheek. "Yes Sire" he intoned obediently.

Uther turned back to his paperwork, "Go work on your swordplay, at least you're not totally hopeless at something." Arthur took it as a dismissal and seethed but dared not to comment. He strode away from the King's Chambers to the Armory where he retrieved a blunted practice sword.

Morgana this, Morgana that, he was tired of hearing praises about how wonderful she was, even if it was true. Arthur hated to admit it but Morgana was perfect at everything she did. her sharp tongue and wit served as a great source of amusement, her swordplay was as it could get form-wise. The only thing holding her back was her physical strength which was required to excel.

Not that anyone ever seriously attempt to fight her properly. Even when using blunted practice swords, the thought of marring her creamy white skin with any bruises made Arthur cringe. He hated how beautiful she was, from her ebony dark hair which shined burgundy in the sunlight to her perfect smile and sensual lips.

Even at the tender age of fourteen, Morgana was budding into a blossiming beauty. Arthur cursed at himself, he was a growing young man and he had urges too. It was hard seeing his half-sister grow into a woman.

He numbed his mind to the thoughts of Morgana and swept through a series of powerful strikes that would have severed the limbs and head of an enemy if they were present. At least he was good at the physical art of swordsmanship. kings were expected to lead their armies after all.

After tiring himself out and working up quite a sweat, he sat under the shade of the tree to get some relief from the blistering noon sun. He was tired, tired of being the illegitimate son of the king. He hated the nasty rumors about how his mother seduced Uther into bed when instead, it was Uther that forced himself on her. He knew the truth from his uncle, Tristan, who under an oath to his mother, agreed not to storm up the Camelot and take Uther's head.

That promise came to a quick end when Ygraine took her own life with a poison and made it look like a bad case of illness. It was only the oath to protect Arthur did Tristan hold back from confronting Uther. Arthur knew his uncle was still plotting revenge, amassing more money and solider for the day Arthur would take the throne. Arthur would love to do nothing more than to gut the sack of cow manure King, he refused to call him father, but the throne was his either way. He just needed to bid his time.

His treasonous thoughts were cut short when a floral scent carried itself on the gentle summer wind. It was a scent he recognize and grew to like. Without opening his eyes, he knew who it was. "Morgana, what did Uther say about ladies and climbing trees?" He asked.

He finally opened his eyes and saw a curtain of dark burgundy hair which shined in the afternoon sun. Continuing his gaze upwards, Arthur felt a knot tie inside his stomach as he took in the sight of Morgana hanging upside down from a low rising branch. She was wearing breeches but the cotton shirt she was wearing did not seem to perform the job that a binding would have.

Arthur averted his eyes. Morgana unhooked her legs from the branch and use her hand to push off the ground to turn herself upright. "I know, it's un-lady like, blah blah blah. you're starting to sound like him. One of Father is enough." She walked over and sat down next to him.

For a moment, no words were spoken. They just sat and enjoyed the gift of nature that blessed the lands of Camelot. Arthur toyed with the hilt of his practice sword while Morgana took to observing the floating clouds. It was a rare occasion but there were times when no words were needed. Being the heir of the greatest Kingdom was stressful and they both needed time away from the castle and the court to unwind.

This was their little secret, a silent agreement that the time together would be to just enjoy their life as any normal person would, enjoying the scenery. He was not Prince Arthur, successor to Camelot. She was not a princess, just a young girl enjoying the scenery. It was an innocent moment.

And it was during these moments that he grew to love her. Because in these moments, she wasn't Morgana, his half sister. She was just a witty, beautiful, and charming girl who knew how to use a sword to boot. So for a few hours, Arthur let himself loose and accepted those emotions for her.

Everything was simple.

For now.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, this story will taker a darker approach. The great purge had never occurred and Magic is still somewhat accepted in Camelot.

There are major chances as Uther marries Morgana's mother rather than Ygraine. This ties closer to the original legend where Uther used an enchantment to pose as Ygraine's husband.

Ygraine was never married and was the apple of her brother's eyes. Tristan and Agravaine both made an oath to support Arthur and to make him king.

Merlin also goes through a traumatic childhood.

Where is Balinor in all of this?

Read to find out.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.

Evelsaint out~


End file.
